


Thermostat Wars (There Can Be Only One)

by TehLastUnicron



Series: Sweet Slices Of Life [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Otayuri, Family, Fluff, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Mama Chris Giacometti, Mama Victor Nikiforov, Omega Chris Giacometti, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse (secondary to the story), Thermostat wars, Troll Dad Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: “This time he had it on 29!! 2-9!! Like, how hot it gets in Hawaii, or Borneo, or…” the boy huffed and sat back down. “I put it back on 20. Where it belongs. Any smart person knows that.”(In which there is an epic battle for control of the house temperature, or troll dad Yuuri gets trolled in the end and things work out so everyone is happy)





	Thermostat Wars (There Can Be Only One)

“IT’S HOT IN HERE!!”

Victor jumped a little as he opened the door and was greeted by the voice of his teenage son bellowing at the top of his lungs. “Well, hello to you too,” he replied jokingly as he set a few bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

 

Yuri scowled and fanned his face with the neck of his T-shirt. “It is hot though! Ugh, it feels like I’m trapped in an oven!” He stomped into the hallway where the thermostat was located and roared, “Holy shit!!”

 

“Language, Yura,” Victor called disapprovingly... it did feel awfully warm and stuffy though, now that he’d had time to adjust to the temperature difference from outside. “What is it set on, though?”

 

“27!!” the blond teenager stomped back into the kitchen, flailing his arms around in disgust. “27 degrees. No wonder we’re dying from the heat! Who even does that-“ he suddenly turned on his heel and headed back down the hall, yelling, “Really, Dad? Really?!”

 

Victor’s eyebrows shot up. 27 degrees? Wow. No wonder it felt, yes, hot in here. “That’s way too high,” he muttered as he moved to turn the temperature down. Standing in front of the controls, he listened for a moment to his husband and son having a rather lively exchange about the merits of keeping the house cooler versus keeping it... well, way too hot in both Yuri and Victor’s opinion.

 

“...got cold, that’s all,” Yuuri was saying.

 

“Ugh, Dad! Put on a sweater, I’m dying here!”

 

“Ugh, Son! Put on some swim trunks, I’m dying here,” Yuuri teased back, earning a loud huff from Yuri and a chuckle from Victor who was still in the hall. 

 

“27 is way too hot though,” Yuri exclaimed. Victor had to agree... which is why he’d dialed the thermostat back to 20 degrees where it belonged. Everyone who had any sense knew that 20 was where the thermostat should be kept, after all.

 

With that task done, the man turned back to the groceries he’d bought and began putting them away. After a few minutes, both of his Yu(u)ris appeared, seemingly having worked out their differences. “What do you boys want for dinner?” he asked them cheerfully. 

 

“Food,” Yuuri joked, earning a groan and a tiny partially concealed smile from Yuri and laughter from Victor. 

 

“Dad jokes make me cook more slowly, you know,” Victor teased as he placed a carton of eggs in the refrigerator. “Seriously though, what do you want?”

 

“Pirozhki,” Yuri said automatically. “I want pirozhki.”

 

“At this rate you’re going to turn into a pirozhok by the time you’re twenty,” Yuuri joked, poking his son’s side and setting off a pretty amusing back-and-forth between the two about the practicalities of life as a walking, breathing bun.  
Victor smiled as he started getting the ingredients together for the pirozhki... he was busy enough that he didn’t notice Yuuri shivering a little.

 

“Vitya, can you put some hot water on for tea? I’m cold,” he complained, rubbing his hands together. Yuri snickered at his father’s comment and poked him lightly.

 

“Put a sweater on, Dad,” he cackled. “You’re the only one who’s cold.”

 

“Put a sweater on, Dad,” Yuuri mocked his son in a high pitched voice, pulling a face at him before disappearing for a few minutes and reappearing wearing the ugliest mustard colored sweater one could imagine.

 

“Where did you get that...” Victor gaped for a minute as Yuuri shot both his husband and son a mischievous grin.

 

“That thing is gross, Dad, throw it away!” Yuri started flailing his hands again in frustration as he tended to do when Yuuri was winding him up... which happened a lot. The Japanese alpha loved his child fiercely but also loved getting a rise out of him. 

 

“I like my sweater, though, and it’s keeping me warm....” Yuuri had a glint of mischief in his eyes that wasn’t lost at all on Victor, but in that moment the omega chose to just say nothing and instead focused his attention back to the meal he was preparing.

 

“Ugh. Here, Mama, I’ll help you cook,” Yuri announced, pointedly turning his back on his father and that repulsive sweater. “Bye, Dad.”

 

“I think my son just threw me out of the kitchen,” Yuuri laughed. “Fine, then, call me when the food is ready.” 

 

After Yuuri departed, the kitchen grew quiet other than the sounds of knife against cutting board and spoon against bowl until... “Um, Mama?” Yuri began tentatively.

“Yes, malysh?” Victor laid his knife down and turned to face his son, giving him his undivided attention.

“Um, well...” the younger’s cheeks reddened a little. “I was wondering if- ah... if... ifBekacancomeoverfordinner,” the boy mumbled, ducking his head.

“Can you say that again, Yura? I didn’t understand you.” Victor put a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder and he huffed and looked away.

“I said, can Beka come over for dinner?” He repeated. “And if he does, can Dad please NOT make fun of me for it?”

“Well, of course he can come over for dinner,” Victor replied. “He’s always welcome as long as it’s fine with his parents, and as for your dad... he just likes to tease you but I can assure you that he wouldn’t say anything about,” here he paused, “it in front of Otabek.” It, of course, being Yuri’s huge crush on his friend. 

Yuri opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Could you go get that, please?” Victor asked his son. Yuri nodded and rushed to the door to answer.

“Hi,” the boy exclaimed before launching into a bunch of excited cooing and very un-Yuri-like noises. His mother chuckled because that could only mean one thing-

“Uncle Chris is here,” Yuri called. 

“Have him come in here and I’ll get him some coffee,” Victor called back as he got down some cups from the cabinet. 

Chris came into the room, grinning as usual and bearing both a box of... something and his baby daughter Johanna in a sling. Yuri walked alongside him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Can I hold her?” he asked Chris eagerly. 

 

Chris laughed gently and set the box down on the big wooden table in the kitchen. “Of course,” he replied. “I brought her over to visit you, you know.” 

Yuri beamed as he sat down and held his arms out for the chubby, rosy cheeked little girl. The two older men couldn’t help but smile broadly as the younger fussed and fawned over the child in his arms and Victor surreptitiously snapped a few pictures. Despite his usual brash and at times prickly teenage attitude it was no secret that Yuri adored babies and young children and turned into a complete marshmallow in their presence… at that moment, he was giggling (yes, giggling) as the baby gummed softly at the tip of his finger.

“There are cinnamon rolls in the box, by the way,” Chris commented as Victor handed him his cup of coffee. “I just made them this morning… say, Victor, is it just me or is it maybe a little warm in here-“ 

Victor frowned a little. Come to mention it, it DID feel stuffy in the kitchen again. “It does,” he answered. “I only just started getting things ready for dinner so I don’t have the oven or the stove on-“ 

“Daaaaaaaaddd!!” Yuri half-shouted as he got up from his chair and made his way over to the thermostat once again (keeping his volume down because of the baby in his arms). “What are you trying to do, cook us all? There’s a little baby in here! Ugh, come on!” 

He marched back into the kitchen, Johanna still cradled against his chest, and scowled in his mother’s direction. “This time he had it on 29!! 2-9!! Like, how hot it gets in Hawaii, or Borneo, or…” the boy huffed and sat back down. “I put it back on 20. Where it belongs. Any smart person knows that.” He rolled his eyes and sat down, cooing gently at the baby. “Don’t worry Hannie, I won’t let anyone bake you alive.” 

Chris chuckled ruefully. “Ah, the thermostat wars. Matthieu and I go through the exact same thing. Sadly, I often lose because Marcel and Simon are just like their dad… I often tell them that they must be part reptile that they need to keep the house so warm in winter.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Up and down, up and down, for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening the battle for control of the climate indoors raged on. One moment the house was a balmy (or sweltering, depending on who you asked) 28 degrees, the next it was a much more respectable (or positively arctic, depending on who you asked) 20 degrees.

That evening, as dinner was brought to the table, the thermostat was set at 20 degrees. The entire family sat down to eat, Otabek having joined them, and were just digging into the food on their plates when- 

“Otabek, is it chilly in here? Are you too cold?” Yuuri addressed their dinner guest with a wicked gleam in his eye. Victor raised an eyebrow and Yuri gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his father.

“Uh… um, well, it is a little chilly,” Otabek said hesitantly. He’d picked up on his friend’s cold stare and wasn’t sure what was happening. “But I’m fine, I can just put my hoodie back on-“

“Oh, nonsense,” Yuuri replied cheerfully. “Our guests’ comfort always comes first. I’ll just go turn the thermostat up-“

“Now he’s just playing dirty,” Yuri hissed under his breath to his mother. “Not fair.” 

“We’ll turn it back down in a few minutes,” Victor whispered and smiled reassuringly over at Otabek, who looked like he wondered if he’d done something wrong. 

“Our guests’ comfort always comes first,” Yuri muttered, rolling his eyes as his dad sat back down at the table. 

“So,” Yuuri said pleasantly, glancing around the table as though nothing had transpired, “how about those pirozhki?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Otabek had gone home, the dishes were washed and the thermostat had been turned down and back up twice more, Yuuri sat watching television in the living room, clad in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, smug in his triumph… unaware that in the kitchen his husband and son were plotting a thermostat revolution.

“Think it’ll work?” Yuri asked, skeptical. “He may not care-“

“Trust me, he’ll care,” Victor chuckled. “He’ll care about this. Come on.” Together mother and son made their way to the living room, coats on.

“See you later, Dad,” Yuri said casually. Yuuri turned around and blinked at the two, puzzled.

“Where are you going?” he inquired, shutting off the TV and standing up. “Somewhere fun?”

Victor smiled at his husband and replied breezily, “We’re going to that one little cafe we went to last week. You know, the one that has those delicious cupcakes-“ at that, Yuuri quickly put aside the remote and started for the stairs.

“Wait, let me get dressed first-“ he was halfway up before Yuri called after him.

“But Dad… it’s even colder outside than it is in here when we turn the thermostat down, and we want to walk there,” the boy said gleefully. “You probably should stay home so you don’t get too cold.”

“We’ll be back later, sweetheart,” Victor called playfully over his shoulder. “Stay warm, my love.”

When the pair returned home (with a cupcake and some hot chocolate for Dad, they’d always intended to bring him something), they were greeted by a much cooler house (the thermostat was back at 20) and a sheepish looking Yuuri in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. “Good boy,” Victor joked as he handed the cupcake and cocoa to Yuuri… he blinked rapidly for a moment and then began to laugh heartily, Victor and Yuri joining him.

That night as they went to bed, the thermostat hovered at 23. It was a nice compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> Troll dad Yuuri is one of my new favorite concepts LOL  
> Also, the concept of Yura being a sucker for babies and little kids do u mean my heart?  
> In this verse Chris is married to the handsome mystery guy that was with him and his coach in the kiss and cry (I just called him Matthieu) and they have three little kids (Marcel and Simon are twins)  
> Poor Beka had no idea what the fuss was about at the dinner table until many years later  
> Poor troll dad got temporarily beat at his own game  
> Thermostat temperatures for those who have trouble with math:  
> 20C= 68F  
> 23C= 73/74ish F  
> 27C= 81F  
> 29C= 85ish F  
> (Highlander theme plays)  
> Idk lol


End file.
